


Owl Pals, or: Potter's atrocious handwriting

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Epistolary, M/M, could you call this banter?, drabble-ish, kinda Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry owls Draco.<br/>Draco owls back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Pals, or: Potter's atrocious handwriting

Malfoy,

Thanks for the wand. Sorry I didn’t return it earlier. See you at Hogwarts?

H.P.

 

* * *

 

 _Potter_ ,

_You would say thanks after stealing it._

_Thankyou, for returning the wand, for speaking at my trial, and Mother’s and Father’s trials, and for saving me from the Fiendfyre._

_D. Malfoy._

_( DO NOT speak of this again)_

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Well. I--

Returning for eighth Year?

H.P.

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_Your hand writing is atrocious._

_Yes, I will be returning. May I remind you that it was one of the conditions of my probation? Surely it wasn’t an  imposter at my trial?_

_D. Malfoy._

* * *

Malfoy,

Fine. Like this letter, written on _muggle_ paper with a _muggle_ pen?

H.P.

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_Much better.  Muggle things won’t kill me but your chicken scratch will._

_D.M._

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Well, it’s not my bloody fault quills don’t like me. Anyway, don’t you think muggle paper is so much better? It’s so **smooth** , and there’s no blotting.

Writing with quills gave me nightmares.

H.P.

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_Saviour of the Wizarding World, slighted by the mere quill. Alas._

_This “paper” is flimsy and see-through. The ink bleeds to the other side._

_D.M._

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

I asked Hermione, and she brought me all these papers. Tell me which one is best. Got some pens too.

H.P.

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_Do you want my Father to die of a heart attack?_

_How the fuck do you use these “pens”? They write atrocious with my green ink._

_D.M._

 

* * *

 

MUGGLE PENS DON’T NEED TO BE DIPPED INTO INKPOTS. YOU JUST WRITE.

 

* * *

 

_Well, sorry._

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Well? Which pens do you like? Which papers?

H.P.

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_The thickest, creamy white “paper”. Clearly the highest quality. And the silver pen. The tip is most pleasing._

_Don’t expect thanks. I’m keeping them._

_(Waiting for my Father’s expression when he finds out. Hah.)_

_D.M._

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Figures you’d like the most EXPENSIVE of them all.

Asked Hermione again. She won’t buy any more for me (for you).

Fancy a trip to Muggle London?

H.P.

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_You should have seen Father’s face when I asked him._

_D.M._

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Is that a yes?

H.P.

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_Yes it’s a yes, Potty. Mother insisted._

_Now give me the details._

_D.M._

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Floo over to _12 Grimmauld’s Place_ tomorrow. Bring money. Wear muggle clothes.

Wait. Do you _have_ muggle clothes? You might need to borrow mine.

 _(Muggle_ money)

H.P.

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_Obviously , Potter. YOU bring money. We obviously need to buy you a new wardrobe._

_I do not want to be seen with someone poorly dressed._

_D.M._

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Seriously, no.

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_Seriously, yes._

_Don’t like my terms? I won’t go._

_Draco Malfoy._

 

* * *

 

FINE, MALFOY.

See you tomorrow morning. (Don’t come too early)

H.P.

 

* * *

 

Draco,

Ron keeps asking where the real me is!

 

* * *

 

_Harry,_

_Clearly Weasley can’t appreciate good fashion._

 

* * *

 

Draco,

Hermione thinks it’s good though.

See you at Platform 9 3/4?

 

* * *

 

_Harry,_

_We all know Granger’s got all the brains for pair of them._

_Yes , I think we established that over 20 letters ago._

 

* * *

 

Draco,

Meet me at the owlery tomorrow after class? (Don’t tell anyone!)

 

* * *

 

_Harry,_

_Hiding from your fans? Poor them. I would do anything to deprive them of their Saviour._

_You better not be late._

 

* * *

 

Draco!

Sorry about not making our last meeting. I was ambushed by my “adoring fan club” and then Ginny dragged me off to coach the team.

You know, Hermione’s giving me funny looks as I’m writing this. Um, help me with my Potion’s homework?

Please?

Pretty Please?

H.P.

How about a fly round the pitch tomorrow?

 

* * *

 

_Fine , Potter. You better make it up to me._

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Dear Mother,_

_Thankyou for the chocolates. Classes have been proceeding very well. Professor Slughorn has finally allowed me to work on an extra credit Potions project._

_I fear that you may be right, and that Father truly needs a new hobby. Perhaps duelling would be to his style. Did you tell Father to write to me? He has apparently discovered my Muggle papers and pens. I am not entirely sure how, since I had left them inside my desk draw._

_Mother, if you may, I would like to bring one_ Harry Potter _, over to the Manor for the Christmas Holidays. No doubt you have been expecting this. While Harry would prefer to stay in my suite, for Father’s sanity, please prepare the suite across the corridor._

_Miss you, your loving son,_

_Draco._


End file.
